


Worth it

by Servena



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Relationship Advice, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „There’s something that worries me“, Jingim says one night while they share a bottle of wine.





	Worth it

„There’s something that worries me“, Jingim says one night while they share a bottle of wine.

Ahmad leans forward in his seat. “What?”

Jingim stays silent for a moment, fighting with himself whether he should open this particular can of worms, but then the name comes over his lips anyway: “Mei Lin.”

Ahmad’s face remains without expression. “What about her?”

“You’re… spending a lot of time with her”, Jingim says carefully.

Ahmad shrugs. “She is my responsibility.”

Jingim rolls his eyes. “Don’t take me for a fool, Ahmad. You know exactly what I mean.”

Ahmad takes a sip of wine from his cup before he answers. “Alright, maybe I do. What about it?”

“I mean, I do see the appeal”, Jingim continues. “She is certainly beautiful. And she must be skilled to have been the emperor’s favorite concubine.”

“Very skilled”, Ahmad nods.

“But…” Jingim hesitates.

“Are you going to spit it out or do you need more wine first?” Ahmad underlined this by refilling both of their cups.

“She’s dangerous!” Jingim blurted out.

Ahmad hands him the cup back. “I’m well aware of that.”

“She tried to kill mother!” Jingim argues.

Ahmad nods. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“She is a prisoner who doesn’t have an ounce of respect or loyalty”, Jingim continues. “She could _hurt_ you.”

“Oh, I have no doubt that she could kill me”, Ahmad says simply. “But as long as her daughter is within these walls, she won’t try.”

Jingim shakes his head. “There are a dozen concubines in the palace that don’t want you ill. Is she worth it?”

Ahmad sighs and runs a hand over his face. “You have no idea how much.”

Jingim smiles slightly at that. “Then I just wish you to be careful, brother.”

“Your concern is much appreciated.” Ahmad raises his cup at him. “Now, are we going to empty this bottle or not?”


End file.
